Despertando tu Pasión
by Tryssi
Summary: ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, solo sabía que esa humana le estaba despertando sensaciones que no le eran nada desagradables, tenía unas ganas de….¿De qué?


Kagome caminaba por el frondoso bosque mientras observaba las flores, los árboles, las pequeñas montañas que se asomaban a lo lejos…

Aspiraba el aroma del verano, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad de estar sola y no agobiarse por los terribles exámenes de matemáticas que la ponían verde.

Le encantaban esas pequeñas cosas, el sentarse debajo de un árbol y ver pasar la naturaleza.

Iba dándole vueltas a muchas cosas. Tenía mucho en que pensar: Inuyasha, Kikyo, sus amigos, la perla, Naraku, exámenes, familia… 

En esto iba pensando cuando de repente una ventisca a gran velocidad, la derrumbaba, un viento muy fuerte la envolvía seguido de un estruendoso golpe.

Poco a poco la pelinegra abrió los ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Cuando abrió completamente los ojos, y pudo ver con claridad, se encontró con unos preciosos gélidos ojos ámbar que sabía que no pertenecían a Inuyasha.

Un dulce olor a limpio y a bosque le inundó los sentidos.

Lo extraño, era que aquel tipo estaba demasiado cerca de ella , sin darse cuenta en poco tiempo ya la había acorralado contra el árbol.

-¿Se puede saber que le dijiste a Rin humana? -Dijo Sesshomaru en un tono neutro pero amenazante.

Ella todavía no sabía como actuar, qué decir o qué hacer hasta que reaccionó y supo en que situación se encontraba.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundida sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando ya que su cerebro todavía estaba procesando la información. Hasta que comprendió.

- ¿Qué? Mira a mí me vienes con respeto y sin violencia pero claro ¿Qué se puede esperar de un salvaje neandertal sin modal alguno? - Al terminar esta frase Kagome sonrió sarcásticamente sin poder evitarlo con un toque de superioridad.

Era obvio que esto último dicho enfureció más a Sesshomaru cosa que no era bueno. Aunque no sabía que era eso de… Neander no se qué estaba seguro que no era un halago por la cara que traía.

Él se acercó mucho más a ella, a centímetros de su cara, más bien para intimidarla que por otra cosa. No estaba dispuesto a discutir con esa débil humana siguiendo argumentos estúpidos por su parte a si que prefirió ir directamente al grano:

- Contéstame- Dijo escuetamente.

Esta vez Kagome se puso más nerviosa de lo habitual por su cercanía porque era evidente que ella no le tenia miedo pero era tan autoritario…

Sin darse cuenta se puso roja y empezó a tartamudear.

- Pu .. pu .. pues nada… sólo ... es que ella me preguntó cómo se hacían los bebés y no tuve más remedio que responderle ¿Está claro?- Respondió desafiándolo con la mirada.

Sesshomaru la observó entre extrañado e intrigado.

- Pues deja inmediatamente esas conversaciones tan extrañas con ella y cuando te pregunte algo no le contestes. No deseo volver a verte cerca de ella. No te lo estoy pidiendo. Es una orden.

Kagome tardó en recibir esa información. ¿Él dándole órdenes? ¡Por favor! antes preferiría morir que obedecerle, ¿Quién se creía que era para creer que podría mandar en su vida solo por ser mas fuerte que ella? ¡A no! ¡Eso sí que no!

-Tu no eres nadie para prohibirme nada si quiero estoy con ella y si pregunta contesto ¿Lo entiendes?.- Lo dijo en un tono bastante amenazante que no tenía nada que envidiar al de él.

Sseshomaru no aguantando más estupideces por parte de aquella humana se limitó a susurrarle al oído. Sólo para que ella escuchara. 

Cuando se acercó más un aroma a jazmín, flores silvestres y otro que no supo identificar pero que olía exquisito ,le inundó los sentidos.

-No voy a discutir contigo simplemente la próxima vez que te vea cerca de ella ...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Kagome le interrumpió.

- ¿Qué?¿Qué me vas a hacer?¿Matarme? No te tengo miedo- Dijo ella burlona.

Sseshomaru rió maliciosamente en su oído, no podía creer las ocurrencias que tenia esa... humana … pues claro que no la mataría y debía reconocer que tenía agallas.

-Pues deberías. Pero tranquila no me ensucio las manos con tan poca cosa - Sin darse cuenta, Sseshomaru, habló tan lenta y seductoramente en su oído, rozando sus labios en su cuello que Kagome, ante éste ultimo contacto , todo lo que había dicho anteriormente y el orgullo que tenía se desvanecieron como la espuma al escucharle y como la hizo temblar el contacto de su boca con su aterciopelado cuello.

Sseshomaru, notó éste repentino estremecimiento en ella y miedo no era.

Podía oler ligeramente su excitación.

Aunque ese olor lo podía reconocer en cualquier parte, era diferente a la de una youkay.

Ahora sí que esto no lo creía y lo único que llenaba el saber lo que provocaba en ella, era su ego. Y le gustaba.

-¿Qué pasa humana?¿Te gustan los demonios?- Decía

mientras su aliento chocaba contra su cuello.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Kagome un poco alterada. ¿A qué venía eso? Era cierto que había sentido algo extraño al sentirle tan cerca ¿Pero gustarle?...

- Vamos humana puedo saber que estás excitada tu olor te delata querida, no eres ni la primera ni la última.-Dijo con renombrado orgullo.

- No me llamo humana me llamo Kagome - Dijo intentando esquivar el comentario lascivo, aunque sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Y no sabía por qué unos ligeros celos le recorrieron al pensar que otras habían disfrutado completamente de él.

- Bueno, como sea, quiero que te quede claro que no me fijo en humanas ni si quiera las miro- Lo dijo en un tono despectivo sabiendo que la heriría además de avergonzarla.

Ésas palabras la hirieron vagamente pero no se iba a dejar vencer.

Esta vez fue ella la que se acercó a él, con seguridad y le susurró al oído:

- Pues entonces apártate de mi. Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie y por cierto… yo tampoco me fijo en demonios ególatras y prepotentes como tú. ¿Entendido?- Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

A él no le afectaron sus palabras pero supo que ella estaba poniendo en duda su masculinidad y eso no le gustó para nada.

Sesshomaru sonrió seductoramente y dijo:

-Pues ... Kagura , kikyo y esa loba con sed de sexo no piensan lo mismo y por lo visto tú tampoco. Ya que si no… No estarías aquí temblando como una niña , ni sonrojada , ni tampoco tan excitada como ahora ¿No crees?- Dijo triunfante al ver la cara de horror que había puesto. Pero ¿Por qué estaba allí perdiendo el tiempo y provocándola?

Con aquello la dejó sin palabras. No había nada más que decir.

Él, en ese preciso instante, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo por las caderas , rozó sus labios levemente para tentarla y dejarla un poco con la anhelación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, solo sabía que esa humana le estaba despertando sensaciones que no le eran nada desagradables, unas ganas de….¿De qué? No estaba seguro, pero si sabía que se saciarían si estaba cerca de ella.

A Kagome lentamente la respiración se le iba acelerando con cada roce de labios y con cada mirada cargada de deseo. No sabía qué era lo que ocurría.

Se relamió los labios.

Sesshomaru al ver eso, no aguantaba más lo estaba tentando y claro que funcionaba.

Por un momento, pensó en alejarse de ella, pero eso sería negarse algo que deseaba y él ¡Jamás lo hacía! Y ésta no sería la excepción. La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación era caer en ella.

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa. –Lo mejor será que me aleje-pensó.

Pero en el momento en el que se iba a apartar de su boca, él la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

-Ni lo intentes.-

Sabía a lo que se refería. Tenía que terminar la partida.

Sin titubear un segundo más, unió sus labios con los de ella lenta y dolorosamente. Suave e intenso.

Sentía que con cada caricia explotaba de placer, era una explosión de sensaciones y sabores inexplicables, necesitaba más, mucho más… 

Kagome, al sentir la lengua de Sesshomaru adentrándose en su boca, emitió un gemido poco pudoroso que hizo que él intensificara más el roce de sus lenguas invitándola a perder el control.

Él podía percibir mucho más intensamente el olor de ella, sabía lo que estaba provocando y no podía negar que le encantaba saber en que estado estaba la chica.

Estaba disfrutando tanto con aquel beso. No lo podía negar, se sentía tan bien. ¿Cómo alguien podía besar así? con cada roce de sus lenguas ella recibía una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido ni si quiera con Inuyasha.

Lo de ellos era algo mucho más infantil nunca habían llegado a más de un roce de labios inocente y tampoco habían tenido la necesidad de más. El deseo era inexistente, era bastante sana su amistad.

Nada comparado con la sexualidad que éste demonio le transmitía llevándola al extásis. 

¡Kami! Podría hacerla suya ahora mismo. Estaba más que lista.

Poco a poco se les fue acabando el aire y se separaron con un mero roce de labios.

-Te odio - Dijo Kagome en un intento de no sentirse tan bien con aquel beso y mentirse un poco.

-Una persona que odia a otra no besa así a esa persona ¿No crees?- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Se estaba descubriendo demasiado, si no lo había hecho ya, está claro.

-Déjame en paz-

-Sigue siendo la misma niña estúpida de siempre- pensó él con algo de resentimiento.

- Vamos humana solo ha sido un insignificante beso que por cierto, no se le puede llamar beso - Dijo con una sonrisa malévola - Tratándose de ti es normal. Esto no ha pasado y aléjate de Rin.

Kagome sentía mucha rabia con ella misma ¿Qué esperaba que le declarara amor eterno o algo así? Pero no pasaba nada. No iba a volver a caer como una estúpida.

Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Sesshomaru, mientras se acercaba a su campamento, pudo oler el salado de las lágrimas. Sabiendo de quién provenían no le importó en lo absoluto.

****

Kagome, al cabo de algunas semanas, se olvidó completamente de aquel episodio. Ahora ponía toda su atención en Inuyasha y en encontrar la perla.

Mientras ella volvía con el agua y unas cuantas hierbas para las heridas de Inuyasha, iba pensando en cuándo él la besaría de una buena vez. Es que llevaba esperándolo tanto tiempo y todavía no sucedía, eso la frustraba mucho y la dejaba sin saber que hacer.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña cabaña Inuyasha ya se sentía mejor y lo encontró sentado en una esquina de la habitación con la mirada perdida, que al verla, se alumbró.

Él, de inmediato, se puso de pie, la agarró de las manos y le dijo:

- Kagome te necesito tanto.-Dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Se llenó de alegría al escuchar esa declaración pero algo dentro de ella no estaba bien.

Y de pronto sintió la boca de Inuyasha contra la suya. Ella entreabrió los labios ilusionada. Fue un beso bastante lento y dulce. Pero…¿Por qué se sentía así? Cuando abrió los ojos sólo vio un rostro: Sesshomaru.

Y arremetió contra la boca de Inuyasha nuevamente imaginando que era ÉL. Lo besó apasionadamente y con mucho cariño.

Inuyasha se sentía muy bien, nunca le habían dado un beso parecido, y el de su querida Kagome le estaba gustando bastante.

Cuando aquel beso dejó de tener interés se separaron y Kagome algo confusa abrió los ojos, vio a Inuyasha y decepcionada salió de la cabaña. 

-Pero… Kagome ¿A dónde vas?.- Preguntó algo confundido.

- A dar una vuelta.- Decía sonriéndole.

-Te acompaño.-

-No Inuyasha, será mejor que te quedes aquí por tus heridas y además me apetece estar sola.-

Y dicho esto desapareció entre las sombras del frondoso bosque.

- ¿Porqué con un beso de casi 5 minutos de Inuyasha no consigue lo que solo uno de Sesshomaru? Con aquel beso de Inuyasha no había sentido ni la cuarta parte que lo que sintió con ÉL.

Se fue adentrando en el bosque y se sentó debajo de un árbol aspirando el aroma de las flores. Sabía que de un momento a otro llegaría.

Sesshomaru, que andaba por allí cerca, detectó su olor, se acercó y allí la vio tan relajada con ésa luz que le daba un toque tan angelical con aquella sonrisa ,aquellas piernas bronceadas y largas. Esos labios que lo estaban volviendo a tentar.

Kagome, se dio cuenta que él andaba cerca asi que se desperezó, se levantó, y poco a poco se fue quitando la blusa quedando en falda y en sujetador.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ponerse crema por la cintura cosa que hacia que el la deseara más.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la atrajo hacia él por las caderas.

Sabía que era él por la posesividad con que la agarraba.

-¿Qué haces Sesshomaru?-

-¿Por qué hueles a Inuyasha?-

-Eso a ti no te importa.-

El peligris la volteó bruscamente haciendo que ella chocara contra su pecho quedando frente a frente.

En ese instante olfateó el olor de su hermano en los labios de la dulce Kagome.

- A o sea que te beso y dime… ¿Te gustó?-Dijo en un tono sugerente.  
>- Sí, mucho. Como no te lo puedes imaginar ¿Te importa?.-Respondió con malicia como venganza de su último encuentro.<p>

Eso le irritó considerablemente. Pero no iba a perder los nervios.

-¿A si? Dime que cuando él te besa no piensas en mi.-Decía mientras bajaba por el cuello de la chica con uno de sus dedos deteniéndose en el nacimiento de sus pechos haciéndola anhelar más.- dime que cuando el te toca no deseas que sea yo.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos para saber si le decía la verdad.

-No puedo.- Dijo en suspiro, al fin, rendida.

Y eso bastó para volver a besarla como por semanas había deseado.

Para besarla como si le bebiera el alma, para sentirla suya con sólo ese contacto.

- Deja de jugar conmigo y te recuerdo que besarme no fue gran cosa a si que no se porque lo has vuelto a hacer.- Dijo muy cerca de los labios del demonio.

-¿De verdad te lo creíste?- Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por todo su cuerpo y ella soltaba un irresistible sonido de placer.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien más observaba la escena de amor.

- A si que de esto se trataba…-

Fin ... 


End file.
